Summer Days
by fizza-65
Summary: Harry has recently returned to the Dursley's from his fifth year at Hogwarts. He keeps a journal throughout the summer holidays, recently found and published by me.
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: ahh you all know the drill. I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. Blah, blah, blah.  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: First, I'd like to mention Hermionegranger17 for editing for me.  
  
Ok, so this is a fan fiction about Harry Potter and his summer vacation after his fifth year at Hogwarts. Although you should all know by now, the first paragraph and a bit are an introduction to Harry's life. I need some ideas for things to happen during his summer, so any requests are welcome.  
  
If you're gonna help me with the story or not, all reviews are welcome, of course. Thanks again, and I'll post the second chapter after I get ONE review. That's all I'm asking for people. Thanks for taking the time to read this and enjoy!!  
  
~fizza  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _____________  
  
July 25, 1996  
  
Hello. My name is Harry Potter. If you're a magician, you've most likely heard of me. No, I'm not super-popular or your average hero. You see, my parents were killed by the most feared wizard of all time, Lord Voldemort. He had come primarily to kill me, but my mother's sacrifice of her life to protect me saved me from Voldemort. His killing curse, 'Avada Kedavra', backfired onto him, almost killing himself, and transferring his most prized skills and gifts to me, such as determination, hard-working- ness, and the ability to speak Parsel-tongue, snake language. I often find out new powers inside myself. Well, that's what I'm famous. Some people call me 'the tragic little hero', but that's basically because they don't like me, or they're jealous of my fame, or just because they were supporters of Voldemort, and I almost killed their hero.  
  
Well now you might be wondering why I'm telling you all of this. On the last day of school, in my fifth year at Hogwarts, the headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, passed on this journal. It was my dad's when he went to Hogwarts, and so I had to start half way through the book. I read my dad's entries on the train ride home yesterday. Then I was so tired that I couldn't write an entry of my own. The weirdest group of people came to platform 93/4 yesterday. Mad-Eye Moody, Tonks, Lupin, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Fred and George (They're all in the Order of the Phoenix, who are planning to figure out Voldemort's plan and stop him from killing as many as he did 'last time'). They were all waiting for Ron and I. They insisted that they talked to Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia before my mom's sister and her husband took me home, regarding how I was treated in their home. So far, it seems to have worked. I've been given more clothes, a new mattress, and reasonably bigger-sized meals. However, they seem to be terrified of all magic now, and they won't even talk to me. (As much as I hate them, I can't help feel horribly lonely. Ron and Hermione still send me useless letters at the risk of them being intercepted, my contact with the wizarding world is getting less by the day, surely aren't I the one who needs the most information at the moment? Or doesn't it matter that I've just found out that there's a 50/50 chance of me dying to Lord V?)  
  
Earlier today, I started to write a letter to Sirius asking him why he wasn't with everybody else today, but halfway through, I remembered that he was dead. I know that guys don't usually cry, but he was the only person that I could ever think of as a parent. I'm worse than an orphan now. The only people who actually will let me in are Dumbledore and the Dursley's.  
  
Aunt Petunia is calling everybody for dinner now. I already slept through breakfast and lunch, so I need as much food as I can get while the Dursley's are still being nice. After dinner I have to write a letter to Moody, The Weasleys, Tonks and Lupin, so I won't be able to write again today. Good Night.  
  
Yours truly,  
  
Harry Potter 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Ok here's the next chapter. Three reviews and I'll post the next one, ok? Just to keep up the suspense, there will be a pairing forming very soon. Mwahaha. Thanks again to hermione_granger17, who edited this chapter for me. r&r and enjoy!!!  
  
July 26, 1999   
Uncle Vernon talked to me today! It wasn't the conversation that I had in mind after being away from them for almost a year, but I suppose that it was better than most things that he's said to me. He started firing questions about the group of odd people that were waiting for me at the train station. I simply explained that they were a group of wizards (he winced at the word) assembled to keep me safe in a world of very little magical activity from a Dark Lord who is out to kill me! No matter how much he hated me talking about magical terms, he knew that he couldn't hurt me. I overheard Aunt Petunia and him talking about the group this morning. Aunt Petunia decided to enlarge my helpings at dinner, so I could have as much food as I wanted, while 'poor little Popkins' can't eat more than ten bites each meal, according to the guidance counsellor at his school. She still thinks that he's overweight and started the diet process again, insisting that the rest of the family does not follow it. Apparently, if we get to eat as much as we like, Dudley will want to be like us even more. However, because Dudley is such a spoiled brat, Uncle Vernon has been forced to follow the diet plan as well. He needs it, too.  
Adding to Dudley's poor little dilemmas, Aunt Petunia suggested that we swap bedrooms. Dudley is going to have the little room that I used to have, and I'm going to get his large bright room. I don't really need it. My old room was quite satisfactory, but if they want to give me a bigger bedroom I have no objections. Anything is better than the cupboard under the stairs. I almost feel sorry for Dudley though. He used to be such a spoiled brat, and five wizards messed it all up. Sometimes I can hear him talking, screaming rather, at Aunt Petunia, about how much it isn't fair, how much he life sucks now. I think that I'm going to ask for my small room back. No matter how much I dislike Dudley, I can't let him suffer like this.  
I got a letter from Tonks today. I'll copy it out onto this page.   
How are you doing? We still can't say much on the letters, I'm  
afraid. I'm so sorry. We'll visit your house soon. I promise. I  
just got your letter saying that those horrible muggles aren't  
treating you like dirt anymore. That's quite a relief I must say.  
After seeing the look on their faces, I was really scared that we  
had only made matters worse for you.  
Good news! I was accepted into my profession. I got the letter  
yesterday. We're having a celebration at the headquarters. It's on  
your birthday, at noon, and we'd love it if you could join us.  
Please reply via owl.  
Sorry that I can't say more. If you can come to the celebration,  
we can pick you up at your house and fly you back. Waiting for  
your reply,  
T-bird.  
  
I have to write her a reply saying that I'd love to come to her party, and its already midnight. Maybe she knows about Ron and Hermione. Why haven't they written yet Maybe they're worried I'll go mad again like last year when they wrote pointless letters! I'm exhausted, and I cant sleep in very much tomorrow.   
Yours,  
Harry Potter 


	3. Chapter 3

July 27, 1999 There's nothing important or interesting happening today here. I got a lot of time to think this morning. I pretended that I was still asleep and Aunt Petunia didn't bother me. I mostly thought about Sirius, (I know I didn't know him for long, but we had a real bond, he was the fatherly figure in my life, I looked up to him, he was my friend. And now he's gone, and it's my fault. Everyone's trying to convince me that it wasn't, but if I hadn't fallen for Voldemort's stupid mind trick, Sirius would still be alive and I wouldn't be stuck in the Muggle world, separated from everyone and everything that's important to me.) But I thought a bit about my friends, Ron and Hermione particularly. What are they doing now? Probably eating dinner with the rest of the Order. I wish I could be there, but I can't go for another month. I can't wait for my birthday. Something weird is happening though. I didn't think about Ron as much as I should have. I thought about Hermione a lot more. I thought about everything I liked about her. Her eyes, her hair, her smile, and her personality. I've felt like this once before, but that wasn't about Hermione. I'm probably just imagining things. After a hard break-up you always jump to conclusions, Hermione's my friend--that's all! She's great and lovely and beautiful and sweet--but I guess I'm just trying to find someone to get over Cho--yeah that must be it--I hope! Hmm maybe I'll speak to Ron about it, wait Ron and girl advice, those words don't belong in a sentence together! I suppose I could ask Siri-..oh. This is really going to be hard to get used to.   
Yours,  
Harry Potter 


End file.
